Code Geass: The Shattered mask
by grilledmonkey
Summary: Everyone knows how ep22 ended, but what could have happened if Zero had gone through with it and succeed in his plan of becoming a martyr to his own cause
1. Intro

So there was something that I had over looked, and it seems to be a fairly important at that. Well it's seems that even Zero can make mistakes. The thought brought a short lived smirk the lelouch's face.

He was about to die and he had asked for it, no thats not right. He had ordered his own execution and he had chosen his own executioner and set the time himself all because he forgot a simple tiny and _prior_ to this moment insignificant detail. He forgot to designate the target.

A smile graced his lips once more as the first round smashed into his mask.


	2. pride before a fall

Minutes Prior:

"welcome, Zero, to the special administrative zone of Japan!" Euphemia's naiveté was apparent her arms held wide as if waithing for him to jump into her arms and give her a hug. From the shoulder of gawin he could see her innocent eyes gazing up at him expecting him to swallow this insult and cooperate completely without hesitation.

Tho obvious to his eyes what the saz truly was, a trap set by the Second prince of Britannia, Schneizel. He couldn't help but wonder how many were unable to see it? In one foul sweep he would not only Crush the black knights public support he would also gain the names of any one who would potentially join them, and they had given him their names freely in exchange for a gilded cage to trap themselves in.

But what was truly sad was that Euphemia probably truly believed that the saz was what it claimed to be. That lie would not come to pass. He would destroy it before it could cause any harm to his new world. With his resolve set Lelouch had only one thing left to do and that was to set his plan in motion.

"Euphemia De Britannia, I wish to have a word with you, once I dismount" It was all he could do to contain his sigh, even that little comment caught her of guard. He could almost feel her confusion.

"With me?"

"Yes, With you alone" With that he waited as the Gawin landed behind the stage before the mobile base. With Euphemia walking from the stage it seemed that he would the joyous company of the few dozen Britannian soldiers busy pointing their guns at him. The urge to strike up a conversation with one of the soldiers passed through him, for no other reason then to see how the soldiers would react to an idle chat with japan's most ruthless terrorist.

But that was a short lived thought. A flash of pink and white catching his attention from the corner of his eye. Euphy and Suzaku, now the first hurdles was fast approaching. Would Suzaku allow him to be alone with Euphemia? Or would she give in to his demands that he accompany her?

Lelouch couldn't help but smile as one of the guards waved the metal detector over his body completely missing the needle gun he had. Condition one met; The needle gun remained in his possession. Now for Suzaku.

"At least allow me to accompany you." Suzaku reacted as expected, he may not have been the smartest person in the world but he was one of the most predictable.

"it's all right. Believe me." He could almost here the thoughts going threw her head "_After all, its only Lulu._" And for the first time since the plans creation the guilt tore at what was left of his heart.

--

"You're being awfully cautious. I've had all the cameras turned off"

"I've had to hide most of my life, thanks to a certain empire"

"This is a needle gun, made form wood and ceramic. Metal detectors can't detect it."

"Lelouch, you're not going to shoot me."

"Indeed I won't. It will be you who does the shooting, Euphy"

"Eh?"

"This ceremony will be broadcast Throughout the world. If you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero now, What do you think will happen?"

"The ceremony would devolve into a riot"

"Yes, and if it comes out that you murdered him in cold blood Zero will become a martyr, and you popularity will evaporate"

"what are you saying? We're going to rebuild Japan Togeth-"

"you think People will delight in serving you. You're just like Clovis" Malice dripped from every word that passed his lips.

"eh?" The small squeak was all that she could respond with. Fear slowing the thoughts of her already simple mind as the memories of Clovis's death surfaced in her mind. Lulu had killed Clovis and he was family too.

"Everything is perfectly clear now. Zero will die, then be miraculously reborn, The people will love him for it. People are most susceptible to miracles, not logic, you see. Now, Take it"

"Huh?" This didn't make sense, Why would Lulu expect her to shoot him? That would be bad, everything would fall apart. Even she could see that so, why? Lulu was so much smarter than that, why would he want her too... no how could he even expect her to do such a dumb thing.

"There can be only one messiah. When they see that you're a farce the people will-"

--

The Pain! What the Hell was going on? Why was this happening now?

There was movement that drew his eye. Euphemia heading towards him as he knelt on the floor. The pity painted across her face.

Stay away from me you bitch Don't you dare touch me! Don't you dare, Don't you dare pity ME!

"Lelouch!?"As her hands rested upon his shoulders, the damn burst.

The rage that had barley been contained came flooding forth.

"Stop it! Don't you dare cast your pity on me! I don't need you charity! I will make this happen on my own! To that end, you will be my Pilate, Euphemia De Britannia!"

Euphemia Leaned forward her mouth open ready to respond to his actions, but her words were silenced before they ever passed her lips.

Now was the Time to act! And Lelouch put the final phase of his Plan into action, this time as the orders passed his lips there was no guilt when he thought about what was about to happen to Euphemia. "HOW DARE SHE?! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM HIM?!"

Breathing heavily rage still coursing threw his veins he stared at the helpless pawn before him. The piece the would change him from a man to a god in the eyes of the world. He could only begin to imagine what Diethard was going to do once it happened, but what ever it was it was going to be spectacular.

He couldn't contain it any longer. A smile forced itself upon his face one that bordered on that of madness, No perhapses one that crossed that threshold

Taking one final breath he made his move, one that would place Britannia in check. One that he would shortly force them into checkmate.

"Euphemia De Britannia! I Zero Order you! Obey my commands!"


End file.
